


New family who dis

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Grandpa Phil Watson, Michael fans come get y'all juice, Michael my beloved tiny boy, Other, Philza minecraft is an old man /j, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Parents, michael is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Techno and Phil find out about Michael.Sam really went "oh no angry parents"
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1244





	1. Chapter 1

To say Phil and Techno were shocked would be an understatement. Techno wouldn't admit it if you asked him, but he was in fact a little freaked out. The two of them along with Ranboo had been outside tending to everything. They cleaned the dog kennel and fed the dogs, fed the cows, gathered any wheat that had grown, collected honey, checked on the turtles, and anything else they could think of. Ranboo had his communicator out, talking to Tubbo for most of the time. It had taken some time for Techno and Phil to get used to Ranboo and Tubbo being married, even platonically, but it was now pretty commonplace for the two to be seen together around Ranboo's house. This particular day wasn't anything special, and the three of them worked with Ranboo talking to Tubbo in the background when they were suddenly pulled out of the calm air of the afternoon.

"He's  _ WHAT _ ?" Ranboo shouted, bringing his communicator up to his face as if he would be able to see what was happening on the other end. Phil and Techno froze, sharing a confused glance before turning back to Ranboo who was now looking a mixture of distressed and furious. "Tubbo, tubbo get Sam in this call right now."

They watched as Ranboo ditched whatever tools he had in the snow as he marched over to his house. He walked back out a moment later, sword on his hip and trident in hand. 

"I'm like a thousand blocks away, but I'm heading there right now."

Phil raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Techno and silently asking  _ should we follow him? _

Techno shrugged in response, and they too abandoned their tools and quickly went inside to grab their weapons before Ranboo got too far out of sight.

They made sure to not follow too closely, letting Ranboo stalk through the nether at his own angry pace. He continued speaking to his communicator the entire way.

"Sam, is he ok?............Occupied? Bruh, he ain't a bathroom what are you talking about?.....Listen Sam all i– Sam I just want a yes or a no to this question– A  _ yes _ or a  _ no _ . Is Michael dead?"

That raised another look from the two.

"Who the hell is Michael?" Phil whispered.

"Beats me." Techno responded before stopping suddenly. Ranboo had stopped before the portal, and he was gripping the communicator so tightly Techno thought he was going to break it.

"Sam, I'm not joking when I say I will start an entire war if he's not okay."

_ Oh shit _ .

Well, whoever this Michael was, he was apparently very important to both Ranboo and Tubbo, who could be heard yelling along with Ranboo the entire time. He stepped through the portal, disappearing in the middle of his sentence.

".....should we be following him?" Phil finally said. "I mean, he seems pretty angry, and has some set intentions, and it sounds like Tubbo's pretty upset as well, so they probably have it handled."

"True, but I'm now way too curious about the whole situation, so off we go!" 

They made their way through the portal just in time to see Ranboo use his trident to fly off in one direction, and they quickly followed him. After a few jumps they finally realized where he was headed. Snowchester. Which made sense if they really thought about it. 

Ranboo suddenly stopped about halfway there. "What? Why is he in the water? Get him out!.........Yeah I promise I'm almost there just don't let him drown!"

Okay, so it sounded like whoever this Michael was is in fact alive, so that's good, Phil supposed. It didn't seem to calm Ranboo down, however. He immediately continued on his way with Techno and Phil in tow, who Ranboo had actually yet to realize were behind him. 

A few jumps later and they landed in the snow near Tubbo's house. Several feet away stood Sam, who was being yelled at by an angry Tubbo who had his arm wrapped around something. Ranboo stalked over to them, standing in between Sam and Tubbo. He pulled out his sword, pointing it at Sam.

"Sam, I swear to God, if something like this happens again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You could have just sat in the electric chair and this would already be over." Tubbo added, still glaring at Sam from around Ranboo.

"If you're done here, I suggest you leave." Ranboo kept his icy stare as he lowered his sword, and Sam quickly walked away.

Phil and Techno watched this all happen from Tubbo's porch, very caught off guard. Sam noticed them, and walked up the stairs to stand next to Phil.

"Jesus, mate, what happened?" Phil asked, noticing how Sam was still shaken up.

"I made a mistake, that's what happened." Sam eased himself down into a sitting position to catch his breath. "I thought I was going to get some sad and upset pet owners and instead I got some  _ very _ angry parents."

Parents? Phil looked over to where Ranboo and Tubbo were now crouched down in front of a baby zombie piglin, looking him over for any injuries. He assumed this was Michael. 

"I didn't know they had a son."

"Neither did I, which was why their reaction was so unexpected."

They both looked back over at the small family who had now stood back up. Michael raised his arms and made grabby hands at Ranboo, and he leaned down to pick him up and settle him on his hip. Tubbo was giving a detailed account of what Ranboo had missed on his journey over there. Michael, visibly tired from everything that had just transpired, snuggled his head into Ranboo's neck, who just rubbed his back in response. Both Tubbo and Ranboo looked up when Techno was suddenly standing next to them. 

"So who's this?" He asked, tilting his head to look at Michael, who only stared back at him. He was still a little jumpy and didn't look like he wanted to leave Ranboo's hold. Ranboo glanced behind Techno and saw Phil up on the porch, now realizing they went with him. 

"This," Ranboo shifted Michael so he wasn't hiding as much, "is Michael. Can you say hi to Techno, bub?"

Michael, suddenly very shy, quickly waved before hiding again. Techno just chuckled.

"How long have you had him?"

Tubbo scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking. "Maybe a month and a half? Not too terribly long. He got attached to Ranboo when he was in the nether, and when they both got back here he got attached to me as well."

As if he was trying to prove said point, Michael squirmed until Ranboo set him down and he moved to Tubbo, hugging his leg. Tubbo reached down and patted his head. Techno nodded.

"Well, I should probably leave you guys to keep calmin' him down, and Phil is probably super confused, so."

They both nodded, and Michael waved at him again as he walked off before Tubbo picked him back up.

Techno climbed back up the stairs to see only Phil on the porch. 

"Sam headed out, said something about checking on the prison." Phil supplied, sensing Techno's upcoming question. He nodded over to the little family, who were now distracting Michael with a game of patty cake. "So, what're you thinking?"

Techno grunted, leaning against the railing. "I think 1, my intimidation classes are working, and 2," he grinned, glancing back at Phil, "I think you have another grandkid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no plan to make another part for this, but the idea came to me like a fever dream. I don't think I've ever written anything this fast.

In all honesty, Phil shouldn't have been surprised. After the "discovery" of Michael, the kid had been seen around the house more often. So it really shouldn't have been a surprise when Ranboo walked in with Michael, asking if Phil could watch him for the day.

"I would take him with me, but Tubbo and I are trying to finish up the hotel, and it's almost done and we'd just work quicker if we didn't have to worry about Michael hurting himself. I completely understand if you can't, especially since this is so last minute but–"

Phil cut off his rambling. "Ranboo, you're fine, don't worry. Yeah I can watch him, no problem."

Ranboo grinned and thanked him, squatting down to look at Michael. "You're gonna be staying with Phil today, alright? Be good." 

Michael nodded, and Ranboo patted his head before standing up and heading to the hotel. Phil waved after him, shutting the door and turning to look at Michael, who was curiously looking around but refraining from touching anything. Phil sighed. It'd been quite a while since he'd had to handle a little kid, but surely he'd manage. 

"So," he clapped his hands, "what do you wanna do?"

Michael just shrugged, and Phil sighed again. Well, this was going off to a great start. 

He thought for a minute before heading to a chest. He glanced back at Michael who had now crawled up on the couch and was in the process of burying himself under several blankets.

"You wanna draw?"

Michael popped his head up from the bundle, eyes wide. He nodded quickly, jumping up and running over to where Phil was. Phil rummaged around in a few chests before pulling out several pieces of paper, some pencils, and some colored chalk that would have to stand in the place of crayons. He put them all on the dining room table and after noticing just how small Michael was, grabbed some of Techno's books that he left around the house and stacked them up in a chair so Michael could reach. As soon as Michael was plopped down he zoned in on drawing and coloring. Phil mentally high-fived himself. Looking around, he tried to think of something he could do as well. He couldn't do anything outside in case Michael ended up doing something to hurt himself, but there wasn't much, if anything, to do inside either. Eventually he decided to rearrange the chests. They had been organized many times before, but there were always times where you were in a rush and dumped the things in your hands into the nearest chest you could reach.

They both worked on their own things in silence for maybe an hour when Phil suddenly felt someone tug the end of his robe. He looked down and Michael was staring up at him.

"Hungry."

Well shit. Phil honestly didn't know if he had anything that was safe for a kid his age to eat. 

"Alright, well let's see if we can find anything." 

He turned to go into the kitchen but, thinking better of it, picked Michael up to take him with him as he searched. 

Opening up the cabinets, they looked around to see what they had. It was mostly snacks and other things that Michael most definitely couldn't eat. There were some things to make soup, though.

"You want some soup?" Phil asked, readjusting his hold on Michael to get a better grip. Michael thought for a bit, face scrunched up in concentration before shaking his head no. Phil sighed.

"Right, then. Off to the fridge."

The refrigerator was about the same as the cabinets. There was really only some milk, eggs, and fruit. 

"See anything you want?"

As Michael looked around to see if he wanted anything, there was a creaking from behind them. Phil glanced back to see Techno climbing up the ladder. 

"Hey, Tech. What've you been doing?"

Techno stepped off of the ladder, pushing his hair behind his shoulders and fixing his glasses. 

"Been tryin' to trade. You'd think I'd get  _ something _ of worth, but nope. Hours of trading for absolutely nothing. But, I see you've been playing grandpa." He replied, trying to hide his grin.

Phil just rolled his eyes, turning back to Michael when he reached an arm out and pointed at an apple. He grabbed it and closed the door.

"Well, Ranboo asked if I could watch him while he and Tubbo finished up their hotel. It's not like I have a lot I'm doing at the moment, so I agreed."

He set Michael down so he could cut up the apple and Michael ran back to the table and grabbed his two drawings, running up to Techno to show them off. Techno crouched down to meet him.

"Whatcha got there?"

Michael held up the first one. "Da!"

It was very obviously a drawing of Ranboo. It looked like a very tall stick figure with a bit more detail and it was half colored in. Techno nodded.

"Amazing. Looks exactly like him."

Michael held up the other drawing. "Pa!"

Just like the last one, it was very obvious who this was a drawing of. Tubbo was much shorter in this drawing, and there was a lot of green and yellow. Techno patted his head, standing up.

"Great job, kid."

Phil walked back in with the cut up apple in a bowl and gave it to Michael who ran back over to the couch, crawling back into the blankets while he ate. Techno sat down at the table and Phil joined him.

"So how's the babysitting going?" Techno asked.

"Actually, not bad. He sat there coloring and seemed pretty content for an hour. Gave me time to organize the chests up here. He's pretty quiet, too. Didn't say a word until he was hungry and then showing you his drawings."

"That's good. Wouldn't want you to overwork yourself, grandpa."

"Techno I swear to God."

  
  


…

  
  


The sun was starting to set when Ranboo and Tubbo finished with the hotel and started to head back. Phil jumped a bit when they came inside, since he had started to fall asleep(but he'd never admit that). Techno was sitting on one side of the couch reading, and Michael was wrapped up in the blankets on the other side, asleep. That made Tubbo's eyebrows raise.

"You got him to go to sleep?"

"Actually," Techno piped up, looking up from his book, "he went to sleep himself. Apparently, drawing is very tiring."

They glanced over to the table where several pages were thrown about, the pencil and chalk pieces scattered around. 

"How was he?" Ranboo asked Phil, sitting down next to Michael slowly, careful not to wake him up.

"Really well behaved. He didn't talk a lot, and seemed scared to touch stuff, but he was fine when I got him stuff to draw with."

Tubbo joined Ranboo on the couch, but forgot to be gentle as he plopped down, accidentally waking up Michael. He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, but woke up more when we saw Ranboo and Tubbo. He scrambled over them and shoved himself between them, wrapping an arm around one from each of them and squeezing them to his chest and snuggling in. He gave a happy little snort and closed his eyes again. 

Tubbo aww'ed and reached his other arm around to rub the top of his head. 

"Michael, they said you drew some pictures?" He asked.

Michael nodded, scrambling up again and running to the table. He grabbed two, one in each hand and a plan to make more trips to show the other pictures. He did the same presentation he gave techno, giving "Da" his picture and "Pa" his. They definitely did not tear up.

Michael ran back and grabbed two more drawings and presented them again to the pair. He held up the first one.

"Tecko." He announced proudly. The drawing was in the same childish style as the others only with Techno. Said man sat up surprised. 

"I didn't know he drew me."

"Why don't you go show him?" Ranboo prompted Michael, and he took it back and walked over to Techno, holding it out. Techno took it, looking it over. He looked back up when Michael patted his knee.

"You keep." He said, nodding and going back to Ranboo and Tubbo to present the other picture. Techno, still shocked, carefully put the drawing on his lap, as if he was worried he'd break it. 

Michael held up the next one, the drawing covering his face.

"Gam'pa." 

If Phil had been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. He turned to look at Techno, who in turn was trying not to laugh.

"Phil, listen, I promise I didn't know he was gonna call you that, especially since I said it once–"

" _ Twice _ ."

"–alright twice, but still!"

Phil was about to shoot back another retort when Michael walked up to him, presenting the drawing.

"Gam'pa!" He repeated. Phil took it from him, and Michael stood there waiting. Phil just chuckled.

"Thank you Michael, it looks very nice."

Michael nodded, patted his knee, and went to go get the other drawings. There were no other surprises from these, mostly being flowers and animals. 

Eventually, his drawings were gathered together and he left with Tubbo back to Snowchester. Ranboo headed back to his house, and Phil and Techno got ready for bed.

And if the next day Michael's drawing of Phil was framed and on the wall, he'd never admit to doing it himself.


End file.
